moderndayz
by popcornchickenmoneybucks
Summary: A story about link living the somewhat modern life, Don't own zelda or mcdanolds, but do on OCs. Warning cursing and death treats. R&R please


monerndayz

by chichi

hi I finally came up with an Idea, I'm going to stick with, MODERNDAYZ! as you know it stars link in a modern lifestile. I tried to put effort into my funny, If you see something wrong with my story let me now. my spelling has improved alot, and I've learned a couple of new words. one OC.

NOTE: THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE I HATE THEM, NO ONE IN THIS STORY IS PERFECT NO ONE! oh yeah -this is thought thingies- when i do that me talking to reader or you 'and quotes'

chapter one

"Hello, welcome to McDanolds, may I take your order." Link said in a dull, uninterested voice. Then someone not only familar but anoying came up behind him.

"LINK! Smile at the costumers."Mido yelled from behind him spit flying all over the back of his neck.

"Yes sir." he replied-you better hope i don't see you in a dark alley- and a scary half frown half grin creeped across his face.

"Um, yeah you don't have to smile."The costumer said from her forest green mini-van. In the back of her vihicle 6 children screemed and hollered loud enough that their mother started cursing at them.

"Shut the hell up so I can order." They got quiet,"OK I want 6 happy meals and a tea with a large fry." She odered in a sweet find voice.

"That will be $18.37, you'll get your food shortly" Link sad still with that creppy smile on his face and his hand out to collect the money. The lady looked at him like he was crazy.

"$18.37 please." He said getting agitated. The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and librarycard. Link saw this and got real angry.

" Fuck this shit." link pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the, now nervous, lady."You ain't getting shit."

From a distance Mido could here the cursing and then a screech from a car then bullets. He marched back over to Link, who was still shooting at the van then gently taped him on the shoulder. link turned around,"Damn."

"Link this is the 5th time you've done this to the costumers, and your last, YOUR FIRED." more spit flew from his mouth on to links face and top that, Mido's breath was hot and smelled like old fry grease. Link, being pissed off anyway, grabbed Mido by the collar and tossed him over the counter, then threw the the register at him. the people inside Mickey D's turned towards all the comotion as workers tried to hold Link back from tearing Mido's head off.

That following day link sat in the back of a policecar listening to what the Police were, bluegrass. they were singing along too.

"Hey up front, shut the fuck up, it's bad enough I have to listen to it but yal two, tonedeath fuck retards."

Link yelled from behind getting there attention. They looked constipated angrey, and threw link to the side of the road. since he was ahndcuffed it took much longer to get up. He glanced to his leftside and what he saw made his eyes pop out his head. The cop car was driving full blast towards his.

"Oh shit, " he cursed and struggled to roll out of the way before he was reduced to roadkill. Just then a silver, purple and black motocycle don't know the brand you can call whatever type you please drove up towards him and snatched him of the ground. He un-squenched his eyes to see he was still alive, but was hanging by his invader zim under wear made it up myself, it's a joke type underwear **_invader zim underwear_** He looked at the hand weilding his underwear then he traveled up the arm to see a girl with long purple hair.

"Please, let go my underwear." Link queaked, then he felt his chin colided with the pavment of a driveway.

We interrupted this program for a specail report.

guy sitting at desk: Good afternoon, I'm Bill Clobum with a specail report. This even, at Mickey D's, A costumer was shot at and they boss was severly injured to to a employee by the name Link. It seemd that he got angry at the costumer and then started to shoot at her tacky van. Then his boss spit all over him and fired him. That's when Mido was attacked. The police arrested him but due to a insult they tried to run him over but he was rescued by a motorcycle gal. If you see them or have any infomation about the escape please call toll free 1800- 567-6642 or 1800- lock yo sorra' ass up.

I'm Bill Clobum and this is the just know news.

Link and the girl that he soon learned name was nighu watched TV in atonishment. They were both shocked at there appearance on TV. "I look liike a fucking wuss on the ground like that." Link yelled oviously paying more attention to how he looked weather than he was now a wanted man.

to be continued...

well, It's short i know and I'm making it up as I go so R&R so i can have something to read, I'm also taking Ideas on what to do next. I know it's not all that funny but it was acually suppose to be a action adventure/humor. So yeah any ideas and hope you liked it.


End file.
